Royal Wedding
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: ItaSaku AU (Alternative Universe) The pinkette however, didn't knew that her presence at the wedding would be the trigger to a chain of events which will turn her into the prey of a fearless predator also known as Uchiha Itachi...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings **Itachi x Sakura, Sasuke x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Asuma x Kurenai

**Genre **Romance/Humor

**Type **Chapter Story, AU (Alternative Universe)

**Disclaimer **_"Naruto"_ does not belong to me but to its rightful owner/s.

**Rating **T

**Age** Haruno Sakura & friends 20 Uchiha Itachi 25

**Authors Note/ **The story is situated in a modern Japan _err.._, World. The "Naruto" Clans & Families are very famous people and are part of the high society.

Sakura didn't want to live a life of a pampered _"It Girl" . _After turning eighteen she decided to study medicine, against her parents wish to inherit their company. Her parents, however, accepted it after a year and decided to let her choose her own path.

The pink haired beauty likes avoiding the media and social gatherings, which her parents often visit. She managed to ignore them for two years and finally her mother succeeded in pursuing Sakura to join her _poor, lonely_ parents and take part in the event of the year - Sarutobi Asuma's and Yuhei Kurneai's wedding.

The pinkette however, didn't knew that her presence at the wedding would be the trigger to a chain of events which turn her into the prey of a fearless predator also known as Uchiha Itachi...

..

.

* * *

Sakura looked thoroughly at her reflection displayed on the enormous, wall sized mirror placed in her hotel suite.

She first inspected her dress; it was breath taking. The two layers of purple matched perfectly to her waist long pink hair. It reached to her knees and screamed _royal_. The first layer was a see-through, similar to a net, the dark plum shade added a mysterious aura to whoever would wear it and made it look elegant due to the symmetrical straps. The second layer consisted of a lilac coloured, strapless dress which increased the _cute _factor and added more feminine charm. Everything was connected by the kimono-like waist band which was a mosaic of both purple shades neutralised by a delicate dark ribbon placed in the centre of it.

Her make-up was done by one of the most famous stylists, well at least that's what Ino said. Her fairly toned face, inherited from her mother, was covered in a thin layer of foundation followed by a delicate applied pink blush. Her emerald eyes were beautified by the mesmerizing purple eyeshade which matched perfectly to her dress. Sakura's lips were decorated with a delicate caramel toned lipstick, it pointed out her pink blush and heart shaped face.

The hairdo was simple but elegant. The females silky, pink hair was combed together and formed a complicating looking bun, it made her look unique and aristocratic. A elegant, cream-coloured fascinator was covering the left half of her head. Four inch, medium pink, high heeled booties engrossed her petite feet. A elegant, dark plum shaded bag made itself visible. The accessory had waves, perfectly identical to her dress, on one of its sides and was an eye catcher. All in all she looked like a real princess.

However Haruno Sakura, daughter of Haruno Kizashi "_the lucky millionaire_", furthermore a famous company owner and Haruno Mebuki Kizashi's wife AKA said company's CEO, was far from happy. Or even better said; said daughter was the actual opposite from happy. Sakura was _pissed_. _off._

Unfortunately, before being able to state her discomfort and visible anger she was interrupted by a gentle knock on her door. Sakura immediately changed her frown to a luscious fake smile and proceeded to greet the clearly unwelcome guest.

After opening the door with as much grace as possible and looking at the face of her visitor the female immediately dropped her fake smile and her frown made itself once more visible.

_"Forehead!_ You're as good in controlling your emotions, as these Uchiha bastards!" shouted a beautiful blonde while standing_ still_ in the hotel's corridor where everyone could have heard her casually thrown words.

"_Ino_, calm yourself!" was what came from Sakura's mouth, right after she dragged her best friend into her suite. Said best friend plopped right onto the couch placed in the monstrous hotel room.

"Yeah, yeah. Chill Sak, no one heard me. We're on the highest floor where no paparazzi's are allowed." she yawned like a cat after its afternoon nap. Then, Ino added with a devilish smirk present on her face "Well _unless_, they put their income from a whole year together and rent a suite."

Sakura rolled her eyes and said with a seemingly annoying voice "Ino, what do you want?"

Ino instantly switched to _annoyed_ "I was _talking_ with Sasuke in our suite, then his _lovely_ father decided to show up and take Sasuke somewhere in order to_ discuss _some stupid company thingy." Sakura looked knowingly at Ino and instantly decided to not think about what _"talking_ with Sasuke" meant in Ino language. "So, Fugaku's still not accepting you as Sasuke's fiancé?"

The blonde's face turned sad, she and sat up from her lying position. "Yeah, just because I'm not a stupid cousin of Sasuke and don't have this stupid Uchiha blood inside of me." She shrugged and nursed her eye in order to prevent it from creating tears.

Sakura joined Ino on the couch and hugged her "Ino, don't worry. You and Sasuke definitely find a way to solve this." the gentleness in Sakura's voice was comforting and Ino now understood how Sakura was able to tame the most difficult children in the pediatric ward.

„..Yeah."

After a few seconds spent in a comfortable silence Sakura's phone began ringing and the two girls shouted in shock at the intense volume a phone could produce.

"Holy shit, _Sakura _! _Bon Jovi- you give love a bad name_? Seriously?!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friends remark and walked over to the table.

"Yes?" was the gentle and thoroughly delicate voice Ino heard when Sakura answered her cellphone. After a few seconds however an evident frown was making its way to Sakura's face and the angelic features, Sakura could use whenever needed, were slowly fading away.

"No mom, I'm not escaping right now, and no, I also don't plan on jumping out of the suite's window in a desperate way to show how much I don't want to attend to this weeding."

Ino had to physically refrain herself from laughing at the amusing mother-daughter conversation she was lucky to overhear. Really, she lost count on how many times she experienced their _"argumentations"_ how once kindly Sakura had put it. For the blue eyed woman it was always utterly amusing to experience their word exchange. Ino could never allow herself to speak so friendly with her own mother. She was raised to be a lady and had to always maintain the image of one. Her Family is, like Sakura's, in the top ten of the most well-known and rich families in Japan. In addition, they always expected and expect the best from Ino.

But in the presence of Sakura and her family the blonde is always able to be _just_ Ino, and for that she would be Sakura forever thankful. No way in hell she'd ever say it out loud, though.

"Yeah mom, I wear the exact clothes you bought me yesterday. Bye!" And like that Ino's attention returned to Sakura who now said in a even more annoyed tone "_Shesh_, really I hate it!"Ino just could not let the chance slip, she had to leave a sarcastic remark! With a raised eyebrow she began her rant.

"Just for the protocol. You hate_ the money_ your super millionaire like dad offers to you, and you hate wearing the_ goods_ your super business like mom purchases for you which are by the way only brand name products like Chanel, D&G, Prada, Versace have I forgot something? Ah, yes _Gucci_. Instead of the luxury your parents could provide you, you choose to live in a _three _room apartment placed in a _three_ rate area and study at a, _oh surprise_, _second_ ranked University medicine. Am I Correct?"

Ino couldn't believe it! Instead of living a life of luxury and extravagance as an upper sider for which she was born to live, like herself, Sakura actually _choose_ to live as a nobody.

"Ino, I'm happy with my life. No scratch that. In fact, since becoming independent I feel that _I am_ alive." Then Sakura smiled at her best friend and Ino decided to drop the subject. For once, she did not know how to response.

"I seriously don't get you, Sakura."

"Well Ino pig, blond do makes people lighter in the head, I've heard" stated Sakura with a evil smirk plastered all over her face.

The whole six stars hotel was immediately, only seconds after Sakura's statement, overwhelmed with a bloody "_FOREHEAD!_" scream.

X

* * *

X

Sakura felt completely out of place.

After Ino finally felt like going back into her own suite, Sakura had barely time to mentally prepare herself for the incoming wedding of the Sarutobi's Clan heir Sarutobi Asuma and his already pregnant fiancé Yuhi Kurenai, to which Sakura was obliged on attending. Together with her parents. And another dozen of people from the high society.

_So_. **fucking**. fun.

In general Sakura liked wedding's. They have this sort of peaceful air around them. You can truly sense the bright and earnest feelings everyone feel for the new leads in their joined life.

That's the complete opposite to a wedding in the high _fucking. _society.

The pinkette loathes these gatherings wholeheartedly, for she knows that the majority of the feelings, events and behaviours displayed there are just an _act._

The only true thing is, _not always though_, the love of the newly married couple.

Everything there is simply for individual benefit. The Media are always present, which increases the chances of a popularity rise of whoever they decide to interview or show.

People, _really_ rich and _really_ powerful ones are also present, that's a perfect opportunity to start a business. And lastly , the most disgusting, cowardly and hurtful thing for Sakura – _gossiping._

That's why Sakura had originally planned to spend the weekend in her cosy apartment; sleeping. The only thing she would do would be forgetting the very stressful week she had to survive. _Oh, how she wished she didn't..._

Certainly, death was a far more friendly option compared to Sakura's present activity which was sitting in one of their family's limos, _what a show off.._, waiting for the car to stop right in front of the red carpet.

"Sakura, I do hope you will show a more appropriate face the second we get out." Echoed Mebuki's voice through the spacious car. Her words brought Sakura back from her daydreaming, _unfortunately_.

"Yeah, I know." answered Sakura lame_-ish._

"I know you don't want to go through this whole wedding, but please understand we were invited as a family. The media would make an uproar if we were to come incomplete." Mebuki's voice sounded worried and caring, after a second she added "You know, many people would kill to be in your place." Sakura raised a well-shaped eyebrow at her mother's statement. "Then, I'd gladly get killed." Before Mebuki had a chance to reply Kizashi burst out laughing

"You're definitely my daughter, Sakura! Your sense of humour is the same as mine!" Were Kizashi's words to which Mebuki reacted with a face palm "Can't you two be more adequate?"

"Sakura, Mebuki look! Even the Queen is attending!" said Kizashi happily, gallantly ignoring his wife's remark.

"I wonder if the Sarutobi's kidnapped one of her dogs in order to make her come" Sakura recalled reading something about '_Queen's dog's gone'_ recently in the newspaper.

"Nah, it's more an Uchiha thing to do." Replied the current Haruno clan heir. There was a slient murmur of _"These two idiots"_ echoing from Mebuki's direction.

Kizashi simply smiled, amused by his wife's temper. He always thought they suited perfectly to each other. He has more of a cheerful and outgoing personality, while his lovely wife is more a stern, realistic and straight forward person. "I love you too, darling." commented Kizashi.

"Haruno-sama, it's time." Spoke the driver suddenly.

The whole atmosphere suddenly changed into pure professionalism. Sakura mentally switched to her "perfect-daughter" personality she always used on such events. Kizashi's posture straightened, he looked like the famous business man he was. The Haruno Heir wore a _Kelvin Klein_ suit ordered especially for this occasion. The jacket was a beautiful night black made from the most expensive material, it made the impression someone stole a piece of the night sky just to use it for his suit. His buttoned under vest was an absolute eye catcher. It had beautiful light silver - white straps. His tie consisted of the same colours as the vest and made his white shirt look more special. Kizashi's trousers were made of the same material and colour his jacket was made from. His stylish, metal shaded, brand shoes made his whole attire look complete. His normally blossom shaped hair was now efficiently combed back into a "_The Godfather"_ like hairdo.

Mebuki put on her gentle smile, it made her even more astonishing. The_ Haruno _company's CEO wore the newest, red _Dolce & Gabanna _dress_. _One of her straps was overwhelmed with shiny brilliants while the rest of her toe-long dress neutralised it with its redness. Her black high heeled shoes were plain but together with the crystal earrings they made her look formal. Her hair was done by the same stylist her dearest friends Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina liked to contact. Her characteristic single bang which fell down into her face was now separated, and together with the rest of her hair, put backwards. The beautiful shoulder length blond hair was now delicately touching her back. The with crystal white jets overwhelmed headband placed on the top of her head held her hair in place. Her make-up was very natural and the only flashy part were her red lips, it all complimented her fairy toned skin.

"May the façade begin." Were Sakura's last thoughts before gallantly stepping out and on top of the red carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited and hopefully without bigger mistakes **（●＾o＾●）

I'd like to thank you guys for the very surprising, lovely and heartwarming feedback I got from you all :D I was seriously stunned, I didn't know the story will get this much positive feedback (even though I did a few mistakes xDD Sorry for that . )

So, here's chapter two!

...

..

X

* * *

X

The cold evening breeze was a welcome refreshment for Sakura's tired and worn out body. The pinkette stood, relying her weight on one of the numerous balustrades situated in the French style castle, which was in the possession of Sarutobi Hiruzen - Asuma's father. The old man demanded to celebrate the wedding in this particular castle, situated on the outskirts of Tokyo, because of its French style interior design and also due to the _romantic atmosphere_, as he had put it in his speech.

The worst parts of the wedding - for Sakura the _hours_ before and after the ceremony - were already over and currently the guests were happily chatting, plotting and whatsoever. Sakura looked back at the events that took place and somehow had the sudden urge to bang her head against the balustrade, she settled on a sour face instead.

After she and her parents exited their limo and stood on the red carpet, _only_ seven hours ago, Sakura had to maintain her 'perfect daughter' façade the whole time and gave dozens of interviews. The church was cramped and the pinkette felt sorry for the building. In total there were about 350 guests and every each of them was part of the elite world.

A small smile made its way to Sakura's face upon remembering the only pleasant moment. It was when the bride entered the church and the music started to play. The look on Kurenai's face was a peaceful and happy one. She was clad in a long, mesmerizing dream of white and cotton.

Kurenai looked gorgeous.

Her hair was done in the most beautiful hairdo. She looked _so_ elegant and _so, so_ happy. Everyone were able to feel her cheerfully radiating feelings. Then, the couple looked at each other and Sakura just knew they completely out blended every presence there. They only saw each other. The pinkette caught herself wishing how she'd like to find her special someone and feel the same way for him.

However, her smile left her face the second Sakura remembered the after events. Kizashi and Mebuki refused to let their precious daughter wander off and released her four hours later, after they congratulated the freshly married couple and greeted the most important individuals.

They socialized with 218 out of the 350 guests.

A frown made itself visible at the memory of the two, most hyperactive, Uzumaki's Kushina and Naruto. The pinkette was very close with the Uzumaki Clan and had many friends there, their cheerfulness always made her worries fly away and she just _lived the moment._

However ,today Naruto's stories about his development with Hinata and Kushina's very manly but cute laugh were completely unwelcome, not needed and annoying. The pink haired beauty just wanted to go through with it with as less efforts as possible, and talking with the two Uzumaki's is a_ huge_ effort when someone knows them as closely as the rosette.

Kushina is known for her fierce personality and extremely dangerous outbursts. Mix in a loud mouthed, no-common sense having blonde and you have your worst nightmare. Ever.

Sakura allowed herself to let out a sigh in a hopeless attempt to relieve some stress. She wanted nothing more than to return to her suite, gather her belonging and _get the hell_ back to Tokyo for some University classes. In order to calm herself Sakura began repeating her whole process of a Cardiovascular surgery.

However, the intern-to be did not notice formulating every thought that crossed her mind out loud, for everyone to hear. Before realizing her thoughts were actually leaving her mouth she felt a delicate tap on her shoulders. It did not occur to Sakura that said tap was made by someone she hadn't seen for years. Instead of thinking she turned around, with her eyes _still_ closed, and was _still_ talking about a surgery. To top it all Sakura was hell as sure to greet a grinning, long haired Yamanaka blonde.

X

* * *

X

Itachi was just about to join a conversation with his father and the Hyuuga heir. Be that as it may, the moment he passed by the open balcony door a sweet, intoxicating voice caught his interest. His long and determined strays stopped and he turned his attention towards a ._.pink?_ figure lurking in the back of the porch.

The future Uchiha heir did not know why but decided anyway to approach mentioned figure.

"_..that has grown in popularity is robot-assisted heart surgery. This is where a machine is used to perform surgery while being controlled by the heart surgeon. The main advantage to this is the size of the incision made in the patient. Instead of an.._"

Were the strange female's words that greeted Itachi. Then, he slowly began to realize who it was.

_Haruno Sakura _

He remembered her, how could he not? She impressed him once, by leaving the high society life and joining the ranks of civilians. If he were to believe the rumors then _Sakura _left because she wanted to live a life where the family did not decide ones future. She even took it further by entering Med School and pleading _the_ Tsunade, one of the top ten best doctors worldwide , to take her as a student. To Itachi's and everyone else's surprise the famous doctor has agreed.

He recalled how his father's eyes went an inch wider upon hearing the news. Tsunade once disagreed to personally teach Sasuke (even though he did not want to) the ways of a surgeon, that's why Fugaku automatically thought no one would be good enough for the strict, no nonsense _whatsoever_, blonde.

But this pinkette showed him otherwise, even if he would never admit it.

Itachi was intrigued by Sakura and wondered how much she'd changed. The last time he saw her was on his otouto's sixteenths birthday and even then he was surprised by the charm emitted from her. He wondered about the result a conversation with her would bring.

Taking a closer look at her appearance he noticed how she gained curves just in the right places. Her dress was magnificent and the length of it allowed her beautiful , fairy toned legs to shine with elegance and sex appeal. Her waist was very petite looking and he fought the urge to hug her and crave her as his own possession. The rosette's hands were thin and Itachi slightly wondered if she was eating properly. Then his attention wandered to her slender back and..

He wanted to see her dress fall off her body.

However, the genius knew exactly that such an act was only possible after he actually introduced himself _officially_ to his prey.

Hearing as the little Med Student repeated the definition of a _minimally invasive surgery_ he decided it would definitely turn out to be quite interesting.

Itachi tapped Sakura on the shoulder in order to catch her attention but to his surprise, she turned around with _closed _eyes held up a finger and continued with her lecture;

"_.. The development of cardiac surgery and cardiopulmonary bypass techniques has reduced the mortality rates of these surgeries to relatively low ranks. For instance, repairs of congenital heart defects are currently estimated to ha…ve.. _SHIT, you're not Ino!"

Finally, she seemed to have realized his presence, nevertheless he did not expect her to act this way. She was known to behave ladylike under no matter what circumstances. _Never trust rumors_. This petite female certainly was entertaining.

To display his amusement Itachi allowed Sakura to withdraw one of his characteristic smirks.

X

* * *

X

One moment Sakura was happily blabbering about one of her easy learned definitions and then, out of nowhere, she sees Uchiha _freagin'_ Itachi standing right here in front of her,….smirking .

Oh, how she wished to _just dissapear._

Before however, being able to magically vanish into thin air, a deep and sensually sexy voice spoke to her.

"I do not think that's the exact definition of the risks in a Cardiac surgery, Haruno-san. Would you mind explaining them to me _once _more?"

Yeah, Sakura definitely wanted to disappear from the Earth's surface.

He was waiting for an answer. From her. His eyes were glimmering with the unspoken amusement he felt. Even though Sakura wanted to loose herself in his mesmerizing onyx eyes and appreciate their beauty , her ego appeared to be more important. Like hell she would embarrass herself further right in front of _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Genius, prodigy, the pride of the whole Uchiha clan, et cetera.

So she talked.

"..._Th_…."

_Oh fuck_ was the only thing that registered in her mind. Not even her inner self was able to comment her _so _very _not _stupid behavior. That's just Sakura's luck. Out of all people that could have made her nervous, her fate choose the stoic Uchiha prodigy. She cursed in her mind like never before and decided to _get a hold of herself _ and do at least _something._

So she talked, once more

"_The development of cardiac surgery and cardiopulmonary bypass techniques has reduced the mortality rates of these surgeries to relatively low ranks. For instance, repairs of congenital heart defects are currently estimated to have 4–6% mortality rates. A major concern with cardiac surgery is the incidence of neurological damage. Stroke occurs in 2–3% of all people undergoing cardiac surgery, and is higher in patients at risk for stroke. A more subtle constellation of neurocognitive deficits attributed to cardiopulmonary bypass is known as postperfusion syndrome, sometimes called "pumphead". The symptoms of postperfusion syndrome were initially felt to be permanent, but were shown to be transient with no permanent neurological impairment." _

Sakura mentally patted herself on her shoulder. At least the ten years of her mother's _"how to control your emotions properly" _ lessons had finally paid off.

"I think that would be the correct way to describe the risks of a Cardiac surgery. Should I explain it a_ second _time, Uchiha-san?"Sakura put on her realistic fake smile she'd used all the day.

The Uchiha felt the anticipation rise, he _really_ was enjoying himself.

"There is no need to, Haruno-san. Allow me to formally introduce myself I am Uchiha Itachi" he took Sakura's hand and then proceeded to kiss it however, the pinkette was quicker to act.

She snatched her hand away from his gentle touch "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance then. Though, I do not think it is proper to act this way, especially since it is our very_ first_ meeting."

Itachi was bemused. Judged by the look she gave him, she was… _teasing_ him.

Truth to be told, Sakura sure as hell knew this was not their_ first _meeting, but there was just no way she'd admit it to Itachi. It'd be the same as capitulating and Sakura _hated_ to loose.

"I shall refresh your memory then, _Sakura._ I do remember we met during my otouto's birthday banquet four years ago." The Uchiha took a step closer and was now just two inches away.

Itachi stood a bit too close for Sakura's liking yet, she's not going to back off first.

Seductively putting her index finger on her delicious pouting lips she replied "Oh,_ really_! How could I forget. I apologize, Uchiha-san. I hope you can forgive my rudeness." Answered Sakura sheepishly. She grinned slightly, amused by the game the two of them started playing.

"I do know a way of how you could make it up to me." Itachi abruptly closed the distance between them and in a blink of an eye his lips crashed into Sakura's.

Sakura stood shocked. Staring with glowing, big emerald eyes into Itachi's onyx ones. Itachi then proceeded on moving his lips against hers, encouraging Sakura to accept his invitation and _join _him to the sensually dance.

The pinkette didn't know what hit her. She suddenly began moving her lips, in unison with his, earning from Itachi a low growl of approval. He then proceeded to take things further. He nipped delicately at her lower lip and slid one of his hands onto her waist, gently massaging it, the other palm wandered to her neck in order to provide a better angle for him.

Sakura moaned and Itachi took the opportunity and delicately slid his tongue into her hot cavern, she then once more moaned a little flushed by his boldness. Sakura decided to hook one of her legs onto his hip. Itachi understood her signal, he immediately helped her and hung both of her legs onto him.

And so their passionate _dance_ had begun.

X

* * *

X

If you liked it, please leave a review :D Do not forget;** I LOVE YOU ALL!**

(≧∇≦)

..and now excuse me, I have to go and wait for my cold to leave.., _cough_.

The Medical definitions are from wikipedia


	3. Chapter 3

Ino spilled her drink.

Ino spilled her _whole_ drink onto the floor.

Ino spilled her whole, _alcoholic,_ drink onto the floor while her mother and father stood next to her, staring at their well raised daughter.

**_ What_**.**_ the_** .**_hell ._** - was the only thing the blonde could utter. Ino was just, moments ago, happily sipping her champagne while listening to the classical piece of the Orchestra hired by Sarutobi Hiruzen and then she turned around and got the biggest shock of her life.

"I.. I'm terribly sorry Mother and Father. But I found out that my drink was one of alcoholic nature and both of you surely are aware of the fact that I decided to not even_ touch_ alcohol until I am twenty-five years old. Out of the shock I received I unfortunately spilled it."

Ino was hoping her parents would buy her lame excuse because she's _so_ going to kill a certain pink haired _forehead _in just a few seconds and does not want to deal with her parents nagging.

"Yamanaka Ino! Pay more attention to your surroundings, we are in a public place surrounded by serious people, I expect you to behave in a _civilized_ manner" was her mother's harsh scolding, her father moved his head to the side and looked at Ino with a "what - the - hell" expression she herself made just seconds before.

"I am very sorry! Now, if you excuse me I have to go to the lady's restroom." was Ino's short answer to her mom's scolding , then the blonde turned and was out of sight, leaving back her puzzled parents.

Sakura was fully enjoying the moment with Itachi. They were now at the point where kisses were just not enough. Itachi's hand wandered south and Sakura was just about to allow and enjoy his touch under her dress when she suddenly heard a loud and very similar voice.

"Forehead!"

Itachi looked lazily through his long and thick eye lashes at the newcomer. He was about to spice things up and the seemingly angry blonde was a hindrance for him doing so.

Sakura looked up and saw a very blonde and very furious Yamanaka Ino standing next to the openly open balcony door. Sakura turned red. Had she just made out with _the_ Uchiha Itachi?! And more importantly, was the balcony door open? The whole_ freaking_ time?

Yeah, well _shit_.

In a matter of seconds, the rosette freed herself from the slightly possessive grip Itachi had on her and protectively moved further away from him , to a more appropriate distance. _As if it would help.._

"Haruno Sakura do you know what would have happened if I were not to notice this slightly traumatic scene?!" The mentioned pinkette just stared at the pretty floor, embarrassed by her carelessness. Ino was completely right. If the blonde would not have found them in time, someone else might have done so, and that would have resulted in having to deal with a _catastrophe_, a _volcano eruption_ like _catastrophe_. "No? You don't know? Well then, let me enlighten you. You would have been bombarded by the _whole_ Uchiha Clan. And let me tell you one thing: it is a life threatening experience."

After hearing the slightly insulting statement of his future sister – in – law, Itachi decided to give a perfect explanation for his behaviour but right after he opened his mouth Ino pointed accusingly her perfect manicured index finger at him, successfully silencing him. "No! Your explanations nor opinions are completely unwelcome and not needed at the moment."

Sakura wanted to sooth Ino's wrath and finally spoke up - "Ino, you are perfectly right. My actions were unacceptable and childish, furthermore I've put my family's name in a dangerous situation. I regret this whole thing, so please let's just go." Itachi quirked an eyebrow at Sakura's last comment, had the pinkette just said she _regrets_ _kissing_ _him_? These three words were never meant to be used in the same sentence, not when Uchiha Itachi was meant to be the subject.

It was an unspoken fact that the pinkette did not care about her famous Haruno name, it meant nothing for her. She always told her University buddy's _it's just a name. _For her parents however, their surname has a huge emotionally meaning, plus it is their most valuable income.

So yes, she did not want to ruin her mom and dad, therefore Sakura decided to forget this whole …_thingy , _and be just this once grateful for her blonde friend's hobby of prying her nose into someone else's business.

Finally, Ino seemed to have calmed down after Sakura's speech and looked at her friend. She immediately felt sorry for Sakura. She was thankful to her lucky stars for witnessing their act, as perversely as it sounds, because if it would have seen any other individual, which was highly possible given the fact there were in total 350 guests present, he or she would probably tell everyone, no scratch that, the whole world about this event or, god forbid, take a picture and sell it to the media. The damage would be immense and both the _HarunoORG_ as well as the _UchihaCORP_ would lose potential clients due to their _image_ change. The key words here being _clients _where just one of them meant at least hundreds thousands of dollars.

"Let's go" - were Ino's final words. Then she proceeded to drag Sakura away from her potentially downfall, also known as Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura refused to respond to the puzzled look Itachi gave her, instead she decided to ignore his presence completely. She was sure he too regretted their encounter and hopefully understood why she denied to look at him. She made a mental note to avoid the dark haired, _gorgeous_ male. Though, it will be kind of difficult to forget their mind blowing kiss. Still, Sakura was just like her mother a realistic person and knew the rumours about Itachi AKA The Uchiha _Playboy_. She was aware that developing any kind of romantic feelings for him would be a suicide act, then again the pink haired beauty was light years away from developing _any_ kind of real feelings towards Itachi.

Sakura was sure everything would turn out just fine. She didn't knew why, but right then she remembered her mother's favorite proverb - _The turkey thoughts were directed at Sunday, on Saturday however, they chopped his head off.._

Itachi stood on the balcony a few moments longer, contemplating everything that has just occurred.

His pride got damaged.

Never has any woman _regretted_ kissing him. Moreover never, in his whole life, has any woman regretted a _kiss_ given by _him_. Right now, he was sure of two things. He decided to, one - accept this Yamanaka Ino as Saskue's future wife and, two - he swore to himself he'll make Sakura his new_ toy_.

. ******************************** .

To say Haruno Mebuki was surprised seeing her own daughter socialize with other guests, without herself nor her dear husband, totally on her own and without any fake-smiles, would be an understatement.

The woman was so delighted at witnessing said scene, she actually forgot about the Hyuuga Heir, who was standing right in front of her and, apparently still, trying to talk with her.

"Yes, Hiyashi-san. The HarunoORG would be pleased to cooperate with HyuugaINC and _help it_ with this certain project. It is rather convenient since our departments in Europe, America and Australia were just recently expanded and we added five more branches into the product's, design's and planning's department. Please contact _HarunoORG_ when you are ready to work with _us. _Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go back to my husband since I'm afraid he'd get too lonely."

Hiyashi stood, slightly shocked and had to blink a few times in order to contemplate his talk with Haruno Mebuki. After said woman's steps were getting further and further away, his body finally decided to relax his tightly strained muscles.

Yes, Hyuuga Hiyashi was scared.

The Hyuuga Heir was utterly shocked after talking with one of the three famous '_she-devils' ,_ well-known in the business world. He got warned by his lovely wife about the three women, but decided to prove his luck and _propose_ a _union_ to HarunoORG, since he wanted to work with them in order to achieve a project.

However, Haruno Mebuki turned his plans into ashes.

Just like that, in a matter of seconds she managed to provide HarunoORG the higher position in their incoming 'cooperation', how she had so kindly called it. She also signalized to _help_ HyuugaINC and made his beloved company look like a injured dog. Furthermore, when telling him about the expansion of their department's she had just proved HarunoORG's success and let him realize they are, in the current moment, equals. The Hyuuga heir always successfully avoided being in such uncomfortable positions but now…

He felt like he was in deep shit.

Hiyashi made a mental note to never, ever again ignore his wife's remarks. He should have known she was right the moment she actually , for the first time since _never_, said something bad about other human beings.

_"Hiyashi, please believe me. The Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno Heir's wife's are all evil. Every high society woman knows and fears them. Not only are they very close friends but they are also the so called " three she – devils" . They are not usual housewife's nor matriarchs like me. They have their own pride, fight for their families benefit and certainly are equals with their husbands. Furthermore, they help each other." _

The Hyuuga heir now knew, every word his wife had said was true. He hasn't met yet the other two women and would be happy, if they would decide to not make his acquaintance for a few more_ years_. Suddenly, a voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Uncle, I've heard you've met Mebuki-san?" his nephew's voice was stern and had a hint of sympathy in it.

"Yes, Neji."

".. My deepest condolences then."

Right now Hiyashi felt how a huge headache made its way to his temples. He needed a drink.

. ******************************** .

One moment Kizashi was about to taste another piece of the delicious, good looking spareribs -_ the tempting dish was just one inch away from his mouth and he wanted to consume it_ - when suddenly, a very fairy skinned hand found its way to his mouth and squeezed his cheeks with his lips in the middle. Painfully.

"I've told you to not, under any circumstances, eat this kind of unhealthy food, haven't I_ anata._.? " his wife's words were filled with anger.

"…_Anfh ghsworry, eguki_". He always wonders why his wife gains inhuman strength whenever she's angry, upset or sad. Her brute force is not a fine experience and definitely _not _comfortable.

"You complete idiot! Why do you even apologize when you're clearly not sorry!"

Her husband was sometimes a _royal _pain in her well shaped ass. Just recently, he was put under a strict diet and she was watching him like a hawk does its young, and the moment she lets her eyes slip off of him ,he does the exact opposite of what she'd told him to do! Men are such children! They cannot even appreciate their wife's effort to let them live a long and healthy life. Idiots!

Mebuki released the visage of her , now a little reddish looking, husband . Seemingly calmer, she spoke to him

"Kizashi, I think our daughter is drunk." Mebuki's tone turned slightly worried "We probably should return to our hotel."

Kizashi turned completely serious. A drunk daughter equals to _problems_. There were many young men here and he was not a fool, Kizashi knew Sakura was known, just like the young Yamanaka Heiress, for her exotic beauty and lady-like behavior. Slowly, a growl appeared on the Haruno Heirs face and his brows slowly furrowed "What makes you think Sakura is drunk?" began Kizashi, repeatedly nursing his _very_ swollen cheeks.

"I was talking with Hiyashi-san and then saw her socializing with some male, out of her _own free will_."

Kizashi's actions stilled. For a few seconds he did nothing more but just plainly stared at his beloved wife. "..I've told you Hiyashi would ask us for a union."

Mebuki's gaze was filled with rage "You're lucky we're not alone."

* * *

Tam , taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam , how was it? Please leave a review so I'll know what to improve *^*

**A/U The proverb you've read is a polish one. I tried to translate it .., I'm sorry if it sounds weird '.'**

**Anata means in Japanese two things when used properly. 'You' (it's not so common to use it as 'you' though.. ) and something like 'my beloved husband' and is mostly used by women.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you, to all of you, for supporting me~! _

* * *

**.************************************************* *********.**

Itachi watched her from far apart ever since he left the porch. It wasn't his fault, really. The woman has _pink_ hair. He'd notice her_ everywhere_. Itachi narrowed his eyes upon seeing Sakura dancing with some, no-name male. To his displeasure the rosette looked, like she was enjoying his company to the fullest. The Uchiha would never admit it, but her happiness irritated Itachi greatly. At the end of the song the man took her hand and kissed it.

Kissed it. Sakura's hand. _Sakura's_.

Had she not, just two hours ago, denied _his _touch there? So, why was Sakura letting some _no-name_ male touch her, exactly on the same spot? Irritating.

Before Itachi had the chance to continue watching her every move, he suddenly was interrupted by his slightly drunk cousin AKA best friend.

"Yo, my 'lil baby couuuuuusin!" shouted Shisui with a very annoying loud voice, he then proceeded to hug the seemingly irritated Itachi.

"Shisui, you are drunk." Was Itachi's blatant response after successfully pulling away from the other male.

"Well, it's a wedding! They expect us to do so! " After the words have left his mouth, he ambushed the nearest waiter, and took from him his _eight_ Sake_ bottle_. "Do you even know who had married?" asked Itachi , his eyes wandered off to the now happily smiling Sakura. His brows furrowed and a scowl began to make its way onto his aristocratic features.

"Not really, no." said the elder Uchiha and happily drank his liquor. He then wondered what was able to catch his baby cousin's interest _that _much. It has been a while since Itachi had last allowed himself to display his interest in front of a living form, not to mention 250 people. Surely, the source of his behaviour must be of upper importance to Itachi. Unfortunately, before he was able to check it for himself the Uchiha Heir to-be spoke

"Why are you even here?"

Shisui looked bemused by Itachi's question. Certainly, it was very rare for the only cheerful Uchiha to follow an invitation and appear on a social gathering. Shisui was the right hand of the company's head Uchiha Fugaku, and was expected to maintain the same position even after Itachi's take - over.

Occasionally, when _really_ pissed off, the stoic Uchiha heir-to-be threatens Shisui with a promotion to a janitor the second he'd attain the _ruler_ position. Given this knowledge, the spiky haired male refrains from pissing Itachi off to a dangerously low level. Better safe than sorry, right?

Even though Uchiha Shisui is known to be the clan's_ sweetheart_ , no one should be deceived by his outgoing appearance. Although, he had not been announced as a genius and prodigy like Itachi, they are on the same level when it comes to intellect and skill. Not many are aware of the fact that Shisui was the one who taught Itachi the basics of the human nature and the world. The fact, he did it in the beginning without his younger cousin's knowledge to do so, was proof enough of his greatness and very charismatic way of talking. He was not for nothing the UchihaCORP's official speaker.

Unfortunately, one of the rare things that had actually bothered him while managing said position were _social gatherings_.

Uchiha Fugaku had long ago agreed to let him skip them, instead he would always send Itachi._ It would raise his popularity -_ he said. Uppon remembering Fugaku's words Shisui had suddenly snorted ,which was left unnoticed by Itachi since his gaze once more wandered off. If Fugaku would have known that his dear ,eldest son would turn into a playboy ,( the spiky haired Uchiha was, back then, 99 percent sure about it) he would have definitely talked Shisui into attending these despicable events.

And Shisui really _hates _them .

He understood why his dear baby cousin was irritated seeing him on the wedding. He guessed Itachi suspected him to have an ulterior motive, which he actually had.

Shisui had heard a certain pinkette would show herself, and he'd always wanted to talk to the female, ever since he's heard of her 'departure' from the high society.

_Haruno Sakura_

He would not admit it to Itachi but Shisui saw a similarity between himself and her. He definitely was not interested in a romantic relationship with Sakura, even though, he often acts as a pervert and skirt hunter, but a close acquaintanceship with the delicate female would be very to his liking.

His baby cousin however, did not need to know it.

Given all these facts, Shisui had decided to give Itachi an acceptable reason for his showing up there.

"Well.., Heaven didn't want me, and Hell's afraid I'll take over."

**.************************************************* *********.**

Haruno Sakura was officially enjoying herself. After her blonde friend finally was as kind as to release the pinkette from her hawk like fangs, Sakura decided to make the best of her situation. She took a good glass of wine.

Unfortunately, unlike her shishou, she was not a very good drinker.

After her third glass of the delicious tasting liquor, dizziness began to spread inside of her head like a wildfire. She was about to fall down when some stranger efficiently pulled her to his chest. He then , as a form of back pay, asked Sakura to dance with him which she did.

The male turned out to be Inuzuka Kiba, the future heir of the Inuzuka clan which was world known for its multiple Animal Welfare institutions.

Due to the multiple glasses of wine Sakura had consumed, she slowly but surely was getting bolder and bolder. After the song had ended, she subtly took Kiba's hand and guided him, giggling, to her family's vehicle.

"Sakura-chan, I don't know if we sho – " Kiba suddenly felt something soft and fluffy pressed against his mouth. He really didn't want do take advantage of the drunken female but she was literally_ pleading_ him to do so.

Kiba was a rather gentle man, but in no means a saint.

He decided to submit himself to the woman's fiery attitude and responded to her silent pleads. After a few moments, their innocent, pleasant kiss turned into a passionate war of dominance.

Sakura enjoyed the feeling of Kiba's lips, his sharp tooth's made her even more sensitive to his touches. When the brown haired male decided to finally accept her invitation, she lost herself in her own passion. The rosette deepened their kiss and efficiently plunged her tongue into the male's mouth. She felt her temperature raise, her cheeks resembled now a tomato. Her excitement was rising and the wine began to show its effects. _More_ and _more_.

Her hands explored Kiba's well-built body, it was by no means as beautiful as Itachi's but…, _wait_, was she comparing Kiba to Itachi? Sakura's eyebrows suddenly furrowed, she opened her eyes in order to control what little was left of her consciousness and shake any Itachi – related thoughts off .

After a few seconds of inner debating the female sank, once more, deeper into her own pleasure. While Kiba's left hand was on her waist and deliciously massaged it, his right was wandering over her flat stomach. He felt her athletic muscles and suddenly wanted to_ see_ them. From second to second, their actions were getting more extreme, and both were getting to a point where every touch seemed to be just _not enough_.

Kiba needed more.

As good as a kisser Sakura was, any healthy male would desire more after getting this far, he was just about to guide her to his own limousine when a hand appeared on his left shoulder and efficiently pulled him away from the noticeable aroused female.

**.************************************************* *********.**

His world was filled with rage upon seeing the two of them.

After Itachi managed to shake his clearly drunk cousin off, he noticed a crucial thing.

Sakura was gone.

All kinds of scenario's crossed his mind. But he knew, deep inside, only one of them was reasonable.

Sex.

Itachi cursed. In this certain moment, he despised his brilliant mind for being so _..intelligent_. He cursed his fate for making him into a prodigy and having him realize, that due to Sakura's behavior, she is going to willingly give herself to some other male.

It drove him crazy.

His eyes had a shade of deep, verdant red and every guest turned away upon sensing his displeasure. Itachi was desperately searching for Sakura in the over filled ballroom. He wanted to make sure, she was not dozing off in some corner of this huge room. His mind, however, knew exactly his search _here _was futile. He pressed his eyes shut and after a minute of half-calming his shouting emotions, Itachi calmly walked to the exit. He took predatory steps towards his soon - to be _toy_.

The moment he was outside and took notice in his surroundings was the first time in his whole life, his self-preservation had snapped. His stone face displayed every emotion he felt.

Rage. Anger. Disappointment. Jealousy. Killing intent.

Itachi wanted to rip the Inuzuka's head off of his spine for kissing _his_ Sakura. The brown haired male was doing the exact same things Itachi did previously, but they were, much to his irritation, more brave. Itachi wanted to smash, brake, rip and smack every bone placed in Kiba's body.

But his slowly uncontrolled rage, was not only directed at the young Inuzuka _boy._

Sakura actually responded and indicted to half of their acts. She behaved, as if she actually wanted to sleep with this _boy,_ like nothing more before. It drove him mad.

This fact woke Itachi's predatory instinct to its fullest. The madness and jealousy he felt towards his _property_, were far more greater and much more intense ,than the rage directed at the Inuzuka.

He shook Kiba off of Sakura and grabbed the pinkette's wrist like his life depended on it. The second he felt her skin touch his palm, Itachi began walking as fast as he was able to. He didn't hear anything. He didn't see anything. He didn't feel anything, besides the urge to _mark_ Sakura as _his_. Only_ his_.

He noticed his car, walked to it with Sakura in tow, smashed the female inside his limousine and locked the door behind them.

Itachi was about to prove Sakura she was _his_ and only _his_. He would teach this body of hers, to only react to _his_ touches. _He_ is going to make her _moan, squirm, squish, yell_ and _yearn_ only for _him_ and no one else.

Sakura would soon learn to _obey_ and _love_ **only** _him_.

His assault had begun.

* * *

**I think I'll change the rating for M in chapter 5..., the scenes are going to be a little bit...,**_ extreme_ **xD  
**

This chapter was a little bit short, wasn't it? Nevertheless, I hope a few of you'd enjoyed it (^_^)

Doujin-Maker -_ off~!_


	5. Chapter 5

My lovely readers here is chapter five~~! As promised, the rating is officially changed.

_*Just for refreshing the memory -_

**Pairings **Itachi x Sakura, Sasuke x Ino, Naruto x Hinata, Asuma x Kurenai

**Genre **Romance/Humor

**Type **Chapter Story, AU (Alternative Universe)

**Disclaimer **_"Naruto"_ does not belong to me but to its rightful owner/s.

**Rating M **

**Age** Haruno Sakura & friends 20 Uchiha Itachi 25

**Authors Note/ **The story is situated in a modern Japan _err.._, World. The "Naruto" Clan's & Families are very famous people and are part of the high society.

Here we go~~

...

..

.

.

* * *

A loud slam woke Sakura's senses.

If she remembered correctly, she was just a few moments ago exchanging tongues with a certain Inuzuka Kiba. However, now it seemed, Sakura's back was propped up against a black leather seat, in a clearly luxurious limousine. Due to the alcohol she had previously consumed, her world consisted now of a bunch of colorful bubbles with weird faces and her thoughts were not even in the slightest connected to important questions like, for example, as to how she had managed to be slammed into a backseat of an unknown vehicle, or who had, in the first place, dragged her there . Her eyes wandered to her left and suddenly Sakura's whole body was set on alert. There, on the same black leather seat, right two meters away, was a dark figure present.

Sakura was not able to see any features, due to the shadows consuming its entire being, but she was able to feel the vibes coming off from the person – that is, if it's an actual_ person_.

She had never sensed anything like that. It felt like some madman mixed every bad emotion, every negative thought, every evil feeling together, stirred it, and inserted into this, protected by the shadows, figure.

Although the alcohol has put most of her common sense on ice, right now the pinkette was completely and utterly sober.

Sakura felt fear.

„You wanted to sleep with him, Sakura." It was a statement, not a question. Moreover to who belonged this , slightly recognizable, voice? .._Then_ it hit her.

Uchiha Itachi

For a moment Sakura felt relief wash over her whole form, she sighed, allowed her body to relax and leaned completely into her seat. Her left hand leaned onto her forehead and Sakura sighed once more. The young intern felt now quite comfy, these leather seats did a really good job in relaxing her muscles and worn out bones.

It was Itachi, and not some upper siders hating psychotic killer.

It was just Itachi, the deliciously good looking male, which was a few hours ago her making – out partner. Back then, after Ino's lecture, Sakura did a good job in ignoring his presence in the hilariously huge ballroom. If she recalls correctly, Itachi was bombarding her with his cold stares and death glares..

Damn it.

Her body tensed once more and fear began to spread inside her. She felt like aunts had invaded her fingertips , panic began to rise inside Sakura's head, _again_.

It was Uchiha Itachi. This presence of pure _evil _was _Itachi. _And apparently, he had witnessed Sakura's little kissing session with the brown haired animal lover. Nevertheless, the pinkette was _not _able to find a reason, as to why her sex life had mattered to the soon to-be clan heir. Before being able to think further, she suddenly felt someone's weight shift on her.

"It appears, you do not want to answer me, _Sa-ku-ra_." Itachi had purposely slowed down the syllables of her name, they came out as a pour, making it sound playful but sensual. It sent shivers down her spine "Do not worry, I make sure you learn how to _obey_ me ."

Itachi was now in front of Sakura or simply put – on top of her. His elbows were propped up on either side of her pulsing ears.

Wide emerald eyes, met deep onyx ones.

A few moments after witnessing Itachi barely on top her, her thoughts were not related to the reasons or motives of his behavior, no. Sakura wasn't even able to _think _at all. Itachi's dark posture, predatory moves towards her, beast like red eyes, thin lips turned dangerously downwards, the dominant grip.., all of it made her feel completely weak. In a bad, _oh-no-I'm-about-to-die ,_way.

No, Sakura was not able to think, she only felt immense _fear_.

Adrenaline finally decided to kick in and she began struggling against his harsh grip, she attempted to kick whatever came in touch with her legs, she tossed her head in every cardinal direction. Sakura wanted to scream for help but found out, her throat was not able to produce any kind of sound.

She wanted to break out

She wanted to feel sick

She wanted to escape him

The worst part in this whole freak show, however, was – her body felt thrilled and could not wait for _more_.

**.************************************************* *********.**

Finally. He was finally able to touch_ his_ little pink haired woman _again_. It did not matter to him that she was obviously scared. He was not one to shake off so easily, after all. Her little attempts of freeing herself were useless. Now, that Itachi had Sakura merely two inches away from him , he would not let her go. At all.

He felt her lithe form shiver slightly, her big emerald eyes were directed at his collarbone.

He felt the differences in their anatomy. Now, that they were merely an inch away from each other , he felt every each of her heartbeats, every breath she had made, Itachi even _felt_ the radiating of her pulse. It was a huge turn on for him to know that he could so easily dominate her. And, it seemed Sakura began to understand that he did not intend, in any way ,to harm her.

He merely wanted to feel more of the friction, their bodies were so easily able to produce.

In order to ease Sakura a little, Itachi decided to be gentle. He could only hope to not lose his posture and simply take her, right then and there.

His hand touched slowly with upper gentleness her cheek, he caressed it with the back of his hand and then, with his index finger, he began sliding down the column of her neck feeling every muscle and tension she had made. Itachi was filling Sakura's body gently with the finest pleasure imaginable.

His index finger stopped at her collar bone and he saw her fragility. If someone would want to break her neck, it could be easily achieved. Suddenly, he felt the urge to protect Sakura from the whole world. His possessive side rose in rage at just merely the thought of her, having any kind of injury. Itachi would gladly lock her in a room to which only he would have the privileged to enter.

Sakura let out a slight whimper and brought him back from his thoughts.

That little action caused him to look at her lips. They were coated with some alluringly looking lipstick. He saw how she parted them and he had lost it. In a matter of seconds he had pressed his own lips onto hers. This feeling, of linking their lips together, of how Sakura's little perky breasts were pressing against his masculine chest, it made him _hard_.

Itachi pressed himself more sternly against Sakura, and that apparently shocked her, because she suddenly groaned. He used this opportunity to push his tongue into her sweet, alluring cavern and if the feeling of his lips against hers made his body previously hard then now he was probably throbbing inside his pants.

He looked at Sakura through his dark eye lashes and her expression showed more than any word would be able to explain.

He saw acceptance.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt something on his back and shoulder blades. Sakura had actually _linked_ her arms around him. When realizing her decision to further their acts, his eyes went a friction wider and then they once more found to their original shape, only that they were now much , much more blacker with a bloody hint of red.

Lust

He pressed his body against her as hard as he was able to, making her feel every part of him. A blush made its way to Sakura's face and she lifted her head giving him access to her delicious looking neck. He complied and bit into the skin on her neck, making her scream with pure ecstasy, only to lick off the blood that had gathered around the bite mark and after the slight bleeding had stopped, he began sucking the same spot, planning to leave a stable mark on her.

Hell, Itachi wanted to leave marks all over her body

He pushed his body into Sakura even harder making her shout out _"..I..Itachi.., wha ..aaat.. a.- aaaah!" _ . She clenched her little fingers into a fist, squeezing a few strands of his hair in the process. His hand began massaging her form – her back, her stomach and finally her breasts.

His patience flew out of the window and he wanted to see her before him – _naked,_ in her _birth suit_. He found the strength to rip off her dress and Sakura's eyes went wide from the shock. She wanted to stare at him for destroying her dress, but then she felt cold air hitting her like ocean waves, on every part of her body.

Itachi stared at the female with a slightly shocked face –Sakura's final clothing articles were her panties and shoes.. ,she had no bra on.

_Sakura_ had _no_ bra on.

He did not know why he hadn't noticed it before, but apparently her dress left no room for a bra. It would only look wrong, given the fact it was a backless dress.

Itachi licked his lips. He felt how his manhood grew bigger. Sakura's breasts were perfect. They had a beautiful , curvy shape, were not too big but not to small either. Her nipples had a rosy color and with every breath she took they moved harsher against his chest.

A loud shout escaped Sakura's throat.

Itachi was biting her round nipple, he was squeezing and licking it. He felt Sakura's back straighten and her body moving into his, a smirk appeared on his face. She wanted him to take her whole breast into his mouth.

He stopped immediately his ambush and released her nipple with a parting lick.

The male looked down at his _toy._ Her cheeks were flushed, emerald eyes were barely able to maintain open, her head was turned slightly to his right proudly showing off her bite mark. The pinkette's breasts were moving according to her breathing – up , down , up down.. . She

was still in _need_ of something.

Itachi grinned inwardly – _this will be fun.._

"Tell me Sakura, what do you _want_?"

**.************************************************* *********.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kizashi stared hard at Hiruzen Sarutobi and his chatting companion, which happened to be The Queen of England . He was concentrating on their body language, every word they spoke and every action they showed. Yes, Haruno Kizashi current heir of the famous HarunoORG, was now death sure about one thing.

His lovely daughter was right, they really did _it_.

He was also sure, the alcohol he had previously consumed, had nothing to do with his newest discovery.

"Sakura was right, honey. The Sarutobi's definitely kidnaped one of the Queen's dogs." Stated Kizashi nodding and crossed his arms just below his chest.

Mebuki did not know how to react to her husband's dramatic but idiotic looking expression.

She has allowed him drinking some champagne, instead of eating more of this unhealthy in fat bathed food. Apparently that was a huge mistake. After all, Sakura took after Kizashi when it came to drinking habits.

As everyone knew, their endurance in _that_ field was practically nonexistent.

"And why do you thin – " The CEO's eyes went wide.

Just as Mebuki was about to antagonize, one of the most useless subjects ever created by humans, one of her personal nightmares made its appearance.

Clad in a black_ Kelvin Klein_ suit and dark - grey_ Armani_ shoes with matching accessories was Uchiha Shisui. His hair was, surprisingly, combed back and formed with hairspray, there were a few loose locks making him look even more gorgeous. _Damn it!_

Suddenly the urge to just run away or punch something _hard_ out of irritation grew bigger. This self-reclaimed pacifist was like an itch for the Haruno matriarch.

Incurable, annoying and not needed – in her own world, that is.

In the business world, Uchiha Shisui was the epitome of knowledge and power. Every damn TV Station would pay him thousands or even millions of dollars, euros, yens or whatever's to just _have_ him there _sitting _on one of their sofas_. _He is the face of the UchihaCORP, and most of the deals are personally hunted down by no other but him.

Yes, Uchiha Shisui.. – Mebuki was sure, at this point, somewhere she would be able to find a store with shirts displaying him in a Supermen pose. The only alluring aspect at said occurrence would be seeing him in some tight, idiotically colorful boxer shorts, together with the rest of these ridiculous Superhero clothes - Nevertheless , it'd still be annoying.

His popularity is ever growing. Much to everyone's surprise, in eight of ten cases people actually recognize him as an idol – not as the face of the number one company.

"Itch" as a nickname fits him perfectly – he is always everywhere and before anyone else, _no shit_.

If there's an Earth eruption – Uchiha Shisui will be on spot, ready and steady with a stupid looking orange helmet, to help the people in need.

If there's a political conflict – Uchiha Shisui will be in the middle of the uproar, ready to promise, in front of the whole world to fight for the rights of people.

If there's an international problem – Uchiha Shisui will fly, in all his mighty glory, to the head of it, and every possible thing to solve it will be done – so he says.

If there's an old lady crossing a street – Uchiha Shisui will be there to help her get through it.

Even though Shisui is related to Uchiha Mikoto, which is by the way one of her best and closest friends since ever, she just _hates_ his guts. Mebuki sees no problem in providing ones company positive feedback and doing every possible thing in order to help it grow – she does it herself, but there are clear boundaries as to how far one can go and...

Shisui not only crossed them, but he also stamped , kicked and eliminated them.

In these kinds of moments, Mebuki knows why her lovely daughter decided to abandon _their_ world.

Shisui is using his own popularity to ensure the number one position for UchihaCORP. The sick part is, that he probably had it planned all along, even before becoming popular. Or worse, he wanted to create an pacifistic image so people would always choose the UchihaCORP, instead of the rest.

The worst thing is, the UchihaCORP allows it on purpose. Mebuki, no matter the circumstances, always notices said Uchiha's gestures towards his dear Clan business.

The HarunoORG's CEO is not dumb, she knows about him, or better put –she knows about his_ façade_. Mabuki is one of the few people that know, Uchiha Shisui is _literally_ a genius.

The woman surely senses Shisui being, in general, a gentle thus caring person. However,_ he_ always steals _her _the show. Always.

And no matter how gentle or caring a person can be, if someone crosses Mebuki's plans permanently, 24/7 like Uchiha Shisui does it, she simply does not care about her rivals personality.

He wanted war, so he got it.

Mebuki did not know why, but it seemed he certainly possessed some strange inhuman abilities in spotting any kinds of events – _before they_ actually _happen_.

Maybe he is actually hacking the satellites, or has talents in fortune telling, who knows.

No matter what kind of methods are used by the attractive female, he is always one step before her and even two more– and _the_ Haruno Mebuki hates to lose.

To lose, in that kind of sense, means losing money, potential clients and the PR. The fairy skinned woman is not fond of praising herself, but she clearly _is_ popular with people. When walking on streets, she always encounters some fans. But when placed near Shisui, she is as plan as a rock. Practically, nonexistent.

So yes, Uchiha Shisui is Haruno Mebuki's rival, her incurable itch, her nightmare, her personal _Darth Vader._

As fate choose, he was coming straight, his grin on place, into their direction. _Damn it!_

* * *

_How was it? :D Too short? Too bad? Too sloopy? Maybe, some other too's ? Tell me please, I gladly hear.., er, read your opinnion about my fic ^_^_

_..._

_.._

_._

**_Unnesecary stuff written casually by the writer in order to bemuse readers:_**

- Just yesterday I managed, once more may I add, to trip over my doggie's bowl - the watter one. Yes... I should really begin lighting up when walking in darkness.

- Spiders. Have six to eight legs. Are mostly black. _They bring luck_ - they said. Well, apparently they bring me nothing else but a huge trauma and years of torture , caused by them popping up anywhere I go.

Would you like to hear the story of my trauma? No? Well, then please do not read the text below..

_It was a beautiful day.., if I recall correctly. The sun was shiny, people were nice and I was in a living room with my clumsy cousine. I had the birlliant idea to sing, together with my plastic microphone - ah~ it was my pridge back then.., filled with stickers and completely pink..lovely - my cousine took the part of the audiences, lucky her right? She got backstage tickets and was permitted to remain in the first line. __So, here I was, singing, and in the middle of the song my head got all scratchy and all - I thought it's just my hair.. - it was not, WAS NOT! - but well.. . After a few moments something black , placed on top of my head , crossed my field of vission and I still was thinking it's just my hair - ., man! - then it happened. Just after I bowed to thank my cousin for her patience, something fell from my head. _

_A black, fat, 4 inches long , 'freagin spider! From my head! Down onto our carpet! _

_You can probably imagine the death shouts that occured seconds afterwards, right..? _

_Well, that was the story of my life, believe it!_

Doujin-Maker - off~!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm **really, really** sorry for the late update

Without further ado, I present - Chapter 6!

X

* * *

X

It made him sick. Just like the mythical creatures that were known and feared of in ancient times, they first lull their prey defenseless using their charming appearance and afterwards they painfully and slowly suck off one's life force. Yes, he was disgusted by them.

Succubus's aka _women._

A judgment made itself known in the young males thoughts, just as he was observing them, in their natural environment – chatting, plotting, gossiping, planning. Each of them was different yet, they had one thing in common – they were all rotten to the bone.

Each word they spoke , each sentence they uttered , each mimic they expressed - were akin to a witch's eternal curse. They wear the most gorgeous fittings, of which most women can only dream of – literally _bathed_ in _Valentino, Versace, Armani, Prada, Channel , _and so many, _many_ more.. .

Their blood already replaced by all the famous _Gucci_ fragrances, faces long ago turned into a mesmerizing dream of perfection with no place for Natures original design.

There they stood, in the middle of the huge ballroom where the light was hitting a perfect angle, in a crowd similar to a bunch of Succubus's just waiting for fresh prey to arrive so they can bite their perfect shaped ,white teeth's into the poor soul that got attracted to them.

A frown appeared on the males face, he felt sorry for these women. It was not their fault they ended up chasing after eternal life, beauty and success, no. Fate just gave them their own little package to draw along their heels, like it had to every other human being. Just that theirs is visible to anyone and the raw foully ugliness shows its whole demeanor.

There is nothing left but to simply watch stand by draw conclusions.

Do not misunderstand one fact. His opinion is neutral and made through observation thus not every woman behaves the each of them is different – there are some truly kindhearted ones.

It cannot be avoided however, that every social group has their own crowd of plotting females.

In the back of his eye, he rapidly witnessed something flash by. Something being a waiter offering new glasses of Champaign. Suddenly, he grabbed the black clothed waiter by his collar and snatched away a few glasses of the delicious tasting liquor, afterwards thanking him. What a shame. There were no bottles left, instead they offered sake in these small – not big enough – kind of glasses.

Nevertheless, it did not hinder him and he gulped it down at a draught.

Ah, yes. Gossiping females were also a reason he disliked huge gatherings. Not to discriminate the female population but he simply could not comprehend some of their _ugly_ behavior. Still, like he had stated not moments ago, it was not completely their fault.

Uchiha Shisui had to let out a laugh. He could bet, Sakura too, felt a slight distaste towards these parts of the high society life. Another thing they had in common.

If he could just figure out where she had suddenly left to.

Shisui quirked an eyebrow and his eyes went wide.

_Could_ it be that….

_No_.

No, no, no,_ no_, no!

_Absolutely im..– _no_ wait_. The spiky haired male learned ages ago ,that his mind simply cannot produce thoughts without an actual reason for them to exist – not necessarily a logical one, though.

The Uchiha put his half emptied glass of Champaign on an elegant looking table and leaned his back against the furniture's side. Shisui's face was in a complete daze of thoughts and possibilities he could link to _them_. His right elbow leaned into the crook of his left arm and his hand wandered upwards ,his thumb gently tapping against the right side of his head.

Now that he was thinking of it, in general it is possible that Itachi's sudden departure is linked to Sakura's. After a few moments of searching through various kinds of facts, he finally came to a conclusion..

Again, his right arm rested on the table and he slightly crossed his legs. A smirk appeared on his features ,everything was clear to him.

His adorable baby cousin has taken interest in innocent, little Sakura – just like himself, though he could bet Itachi is not only interested in a level headed conversation with the pinkette.

Shisui lifted the abandoned glass of Champaign to his lips, in the procces smirking into the glass and drank it– this time slowly, nourishing the taste. Yes, things are turning _rea_–

"Shisui-san, good evening. I did not expect seeing you here." – spoke suddenly a light voice, succeeding in completely breaking his concentration.

Hyuuga Neji stood to his left – the Uchiha's smirk grew even wider, clearly displaying mischief "_Aah_, if it isn't 'lil Rapunzel. Is it just me, or did you cut a little of your magical hair, my lovely princess?" Shisui just could not resist pressing Neji's buttons – his reactions were a lot like Sasuke's.

A frown appeared on the Hyuuga's face. He hated Shisui's nicknames. He had just managed to forget the previous one – Baron _Dollface. _

X

* * *

X

Her delicate tights clenched his masculine hips in a sensual manner , she pressed her round B cup breasts more roughly against his well-defined chest, her hands wandered to his beautiful silk like dark blue tresses and dived into them. She looked into his onyx eyes and saw pure lust, ecstasy and .._want_? Abruptly, she closed the remained distance between them and ravished his lips, bruising them . Their tongues began a fierce battle of dominance, this time Sakura refused to lose.

Just when Itachi was about to gain control over her rebellious tongue and finally put her in place – Sakura did something of which a mere thought of when not being intoxicated would have made her blush like a tomato.

She slipped her right hand under his underwear and squeezed his member, _hard_.

The moment Itachi's eyes went unusual wide, the pinkette knew she did just the right thing. Surprising Uchiha Itachi was something not anyone was able to accomplish. Not even his little brother that one time when he suddenly decided to cancel his arranged marriage just to be together with a very annoying – but now acceptable – fierce blonde.

Sakura felt his movements stop, the pinkette used this opportunity and finally gained control of his delicious tasting mouth muscle.

She ended their kiss, felt his hand grab her bottom and slowly straightened her back, painfully arching it displaying her enjoyment in their current activity. Her hand continually nourishing his male organ. She was in control. Sakura felt a unusual feeling of dominance and feminine pride. Her hormones mixed with her adrenaline encouraged her to take things further. Or better put –into the last stage.

Her eyes once more found Itachi's, she looked deep into them, at the same time her left hand slid down his torso, feeling each of his well-trained muscles, and started doing circular motions around his very masculine back. She felt him shiver there.

Sakura lowered her head and spoke in a whisper just for him to hear "So tell me Itachi-_san, _how does it feel when a woman snatches your alpha position away, right in front of you?" to demonstrate she really _meant it , _shelicked and afterwards painfully bite into his earlobe.

Sakura felt Itachi release a quick hiss which made her even more dizzy and a second later felt something bite hard into her neck. Forgetting the pain the female threw her head backwards letting out a loud moan in the process, she felt tears forming inside her eyelids.

Something soft and wet traced down her neck, occasionally sucking on her pulse. The pleasure denied to be ignored and Sakura forgot about the whole world, simply enjoying the feeling of being consumed by lust. Her head was in a daze and that was probably the cause of her absentminded attitude. She found herself once again pinned against the back seat of the vehicle while having a heavily aroused male _once more _on top of her . To make it even more unforgettable her hands were in a tight, male hold above her head.

She saw red, _literally_. Once onyx eyes turned into a pure shade of dark red. They glowered with feral instinct and had her completely captured.

And there went her alpha position. Sakura again felt cornered and she enjoyed every second of it.

X

* * *

X

She was perfect.

Her display of authoritative behavior showed him that this little fierce female was indeed rare. And Uchiha Itachi did not let anything rare slip through his hands. He smirked and looked at his prey.

Emerald eyes glittered with pure want – want for him and not some Inuzuka dog. Her lips were kiss swollen and had a light shade of pink covered them. Instantly he attacked her, smirking into it when she let out an exasperated moan. He kissed her left breast and his right hand massaged the other twin. Once again the flustered female moaned, making him even more aroused. He bit into her left nipple and squished her right one.

He realized her legs were around his waist, pulling him fully into her hungry hold. Their bodies were merged together and he had to release a grunt. Sakura's eyes turned into an even darker shade of green and he saw her bit her lower lip.

" So, tell me _Sakura_. Who is now the one in control?" He didn't give time to response as he lifted her, slid his trousers and undergarments down, gripped her hips tightly and buried himself deep within her tight passage.

...

..

.

* * *

_Ugh, it's really short, isn't it? Escpecially the last part... sorry.. _:(

...

..

**_Unnesecary stuff written casually by the writer in order to bemuse readers:_**

**- **A really, really long time ago I and one of my girl-friends decided to wander around our towns outskirts. We walked through middle-sized forests, really brown-ish swamps (I lost one of my shoes there because I missteped, fortunately it appeared somehow but I had to wander around with a wet shoe and feet..), uncomfortable passages _(man, you can only imagine our death shouts when a relative old male surprised us when passing by on his bike.._) and ended up on some fields. It was near harvest time, so they were full with tall corn and stuff.

We were walking and chatting when suddenly there was a noise near us. Something big moved and we heard light steps. We weren't able to see what it was due to the corn on the fields. We started making jokes of it in order to release the tension, but..

There, again! We saw somthing flash and thought it was a wolf _(not stupid, actually it was possible now that I think about it xD)_ Once more, something moved and we_ litteraly_ ran for our lifes. Not looking back. At all.

My adrelanine was at its peak and I moved on my own, I ran like hell. My friend screamed "Wait for me!", something rung inside my brain, I quickly turned around and made a straight bee line for her. I grabbed her wrist and , once more began running. With adrenaline supporting me. I haven't realized my friend kinda flew behind me _(it must have looked funny~~). _

Later, when we were a far distance away, we looked in the direction we came from and _"the wolf_" appeared.

Wolf, my ass! It was a rea! REA!

We laughed and then accepted the awkward silence...

- When my dog was little she stole my mp3 player, run around wailed with her tail and looked oh, so proud and then ate it. Fortunately, she left the battery :D


	7. Chapter 7

It's now edited. As a few of you might know I did a mistake in this chapter. I was _(and still am_) totally embarrassed about it, very. The thing is, I have to admit I'm not a native english speaker. I am however a native german and polish speaker, thus I tend to make mistakes which make me look dumb. Which I am_ (hopefully)_ not.

I'm very sorry about my _stupid_, _stupid_, stupid, **stupid** mistake.

X

* * *

X

A drop of sweat crossed his face. His eyes were closed, as narrow as straight lines, his face showed a wave of emotions starting with pleasure and ending with concentration. His hands long ago lost hold of her delicate palms , they were now propped on either side of Sakura's head as hers were claiming his back using sharp claws and leaving a massive amount of marks.

His pounding was getting rougher, harder and more desperate with every passing minute. Her body was perfect for him. She took him fully in, every thrust got deeper and deeper, hitting all her sweet spots and making her scream with pure pleasure. Itachi felt as if he was breaking her completely, his aching body pumping into her with no intention of stoping.

She aligned her sensual legs more fiercely against his waist. He felt her walls clench and automatically his member reached a deeper spot , hitting her g spot with uncontrollable force – he was in heaven. Itachi felt Sakura release an urgent expression and saw how her whole body shook in ecstasy.

She was nearing her orgasm and he was not gonna let it happen, yet.

Suddenly, he pulled out of Sakura's core and left the female empty.

Sakura sent him a questioning glare, the Uchiha smirked " What is it,_ Sakura_? Are you upset I've took my cock out of you" The female turned into a deep, deep shade of red and her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets, had Uchiha Itachi just _really_ said what she was thinking he said? Or was her immense unfulfillment clouding her judgment way too extremely?r

Her eyes could not stand it anymore and she looked away from his intense gaze. Nevertheless, she could not help biting her lower lip, _Itachi talking dirty turned her reall _–

Sakura was not able to finish her thoughts for Itachi decided to attack her lips, kissing her gentle but demanding at the same time.

"Just to let you know Sakura, I will not let you reach your peek just yet. First, I want to see your body and soul _craving_ and _crying_ _out _just for_ me._" He did not give her time to answer, not that she could anyway after what he had just said. Itachi decided to ravish her lips more. Sakura did not mind, after the males choice of words she felt like fainting. The kiss they shared prevented her from doing so, the pinkette could not stop responding to all his touches.

X

* * *

X

White, expressive eyes glared daggers straight at Uchiha Shisui.

Hyuuga Neji was on the edge of losing his patience. The Sarutobi's wedding certainly did not bless the Hyuuga's with luck it seems. Instead it had brought a dark cloud of doom upon them.

First, his dear uncle Hiyashi got owned by the Haruno matriarch and now the fate of HyuugaINC's new promising project layed in Neji's hands alone. Or more like, it depended on how much more shit he was able to take from the _supposedly_ Uchiha genius_ Shisui_.

"Shisui-san, please give me an answer. Is UchihaCORP ready to make a temporary partnership with HyuugaINC in order to raise a very promising project, related to the current blue collar workers and the facilities they work in?"

Sensing the Uchiha was completely not interested in their talk - _monologue would be more fitting -_ Neji waited and felt his temper crossed his arms, feeling the soft material of his black tuxedo , closed his eyes and cleared his throat , _loud_.

"_Whoa_ princess. Maybe you should visit a doctor. These kinds of sound aren't what they call healthy, y'know?" Neji decided to ignore his annoying remark in order to prevent another useless antagonistic conversation.

"Shisui-san, just give me an answer already. Is Uchi – " he was cut off.

"I've heard everything, no need to raise your voice" joked the spiky haired male.

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch. His palms itched to punch the breath out of his lungs or to press all of Shisui's 365 pressure points. He figured it would kind of bring the opposite result of what he wanted – a temporary partnership with UchihaCORP.

"If you would be as kind, as to finally reply _Uchiha-san_" Neji hissed the last words out. _Still, _his anger refused to leave.

" Princess, you really should consult a specialist. You know anger management, et cetera.."

Neji's fury only multiplied and the young Hyuuga released a deathly aura. Even Shisui had to admit it was somehow intimidating. Deciding to put an temporarily end to his teasings, the Uchiha wanted to prevent Neji from a sure aneurism, he gave a straight answer.

"Why are you talking with me 'bout this stuff anyway. Itachi is the CEO of UchihaCORP not me, _honey_"

Neji was seriously losing it. This guy was just purposely annoying him further!

"I am aware of it. I am also aware of the fact that Uchiha Itachi is not in this ballroom anymore."

Shisui quirked an eyebrow, he barely managed to hide his sadistic smirk.

"So, why ask me in the first place?" _A-ha_, Shisui watched with interest as a vein appeared on Neji's forehead. Amusing.

"Because you are _if you are even aware of it_ ,UchihaCORPS Official Speaker and right hand of Uchiha Fugaku, said corps present _H – E - A – D_ !" The brown haired Hyuuga spelled the last words, he had to take deep breaths to even his heart rate. He swore, this annoying Uchiha was going to be his downfall.

"Ah, I forgot. Sorry, sorry." Shisui pretended a sheepish laugh. He was also good at acting.

After a few moments, his eyes took on a serious expression, he leant a little bit forward and looked deeply…, _deeply_ into the Hyuuga's face…

"So..?"

Neji was dumbfounded. He did not know if Shisui was a brilliant actor or just plainly retarded. He preferred the later.

"_So.., _you are able to talk to UchihaCORP's Head and explain to him the pros of making a temporary alliance with HyuugaINC. Do you understand or should I spell it for you?"

Neji closed his eyes, clenched his fists and waited. For a reply.

Shisui decided it was time to end their _game_.

He took his glass of Champaign shock it lightly, watched the liquor move and answered with an expressionless face. "Certainly, a temporarily alliance would provide UchihaCORP many advantages, not only because of the incoming project.."

Shisui drank his champagne slowly with closed eyes and put his glass back on the circle shaped table. "However, there still is one main problem in accomplishing the partnership" Neji was completely taken aback by Uchiha's quick change in attitude but quickly went into business mood himself "And that would be?" he asked, interested in the answer.

Shisui leaned more into the table, elbows supporting his body, and spoke

"I'm not really in the mood for it. Would be too troublesome for me, this whole paper work or more like any work at all." The spiky haired Uchiha grinned, took in Neji's expression and a second later left with the words "Bye, Princess!"

Neji cracked.

Within seconds he hit the table where Shisui was situated and panted afterwards, still feeling rage built inside his stomach.

Neji wandered through the ballroom in search for alcohol. He needed it. He, however was interrupted by no other than Lee, who was clad in a bright green tuxedo. He wanted to ignore his self-reclaimed 'rival' but luck was not on his side after all.

"Neji-kun! I demand a match! To finally show who is stronger!" announced Lee, quirking his pointer finger at Neji.

Correction, _still angry_ Neji.

The pale Hyuuga decided to give it a shoot. After all , he still needed to break something, or someone. Whatever comes first. He gave the green loving man a meaningful nod and left for the garden, having an enthusiastic Lee close on his heels.

The table Neji hit was broken in two clean lines and later Sarutobi Hiruzen would wonder, who was so stupid as to anger a Hyuuga.

X

* * *

X

Sakura released a urgent scream, Itachi was currently straggling her hips and licking his way through her most secret place. His tongue teased her clitoris and pressured her inner walls. In the darkness Sakura could see Itachi's eyes shine.

No matter how many times she begged him _to finally fuck her like there's no tomorrow_ he did everything at his own pace. Truthfully to his words, her body and soul were already crying for him, his penetration on her body made her slowly but surely go crazy.

She felt him everywhere on her body, with exception to her insides. She wanted to scream at him for making her release tears out of pure frustration and sexual desire. _What was he, a fucking sadistic bastard?! _

She felt him smirk against her belly button as he licked his way further up "Scream for me, Sakura. Tell me that you want me and no one else and maybe, just maybe I will fulfill your desire." His breath felt hot against her skin , she felt her face flush once again. He moved his body closer to her breasts and ravished her nipples with his hands, while his mouth bit for the hundredth time into her collar bone and shoulder. She did not want to know how her upper body looked like with these huge, possessive marks.

Never would she admit it but it turned her on.

Sakura had enough. She wanted _no_, she needed him inside her aching sex! Now! She had two choices. She ether could give up her pride and submit herself to Itachi or be teased and unfulfilled for another couple of _hours._

Pride, go to hell. She needed relief and given the fact her body nearly climaxed three times already, the second he _will_ thrust into her over pleasured passage, her orgasm is going to hit her hard and her insides will explode, just like fireworks on New Year's Eve. She couldn't _wait_ for it to happen.

"I..-I_tachi_.., I—I want you .., I don't care how .. bu.._oh_- but .. screw me up already! I need you inside me_hh—oooooooooohhh, haa.., _!"

Sakura was not able to finish her sentence for Itachi decided to finally thrust into her vagina. Her words were too much for him. Never had he felt so much pride and enjoyment upon hearing these words. And he has heard them multiple times, from various kinds of women.

"Aaahn-nghhhhhhhh~~!_ I..Itachi_, YES~! THERE! _MOOOORRRREEE~~!_" Just this one time, he decided. He wanted to fulfill Sakura's demand. With inhuman strength and speed he pumped, pumped and pumped into her until-

"Sakura, clench me _harder_, clench as hard as you can and do not dare to orgasm before me." He hotly told Sakura , she responded immediately clenching him roughly and lifting her pair of sensual legs into the air, her feet hitting the car's roof. She was letting her animal take the better of her, it felt too _damn_ good. This position allowed Itachi complete access to Sakura's pulsating organ, he knew she was on the edge of climaxing.

Without further ado he pumped into her so hard, Sakura felt like he was splitting her into two clear pieces with only – his 6 inches long – member. It felt so _fucking _good.

When he felt her spasm Itachi bit into her neck , signalizing to her she is allowed to finally undo her sexual frustration. He hit her painfully with steely strength while releasing his seed inside of her. The warmth of his release made her have a multiple orgasm and Sakura just knew, she wouldn't be able to walk for a very long time. She felt so good, the _after_ pain did not matter to her.

She scratched Itachi's muscular back one last time and then her body gave out, immediately failing into a deep and much needed slumber, with Itachi placed still inside her. He, on the other side calmed down from his high and lifted his face from the crock of her neck where he possessively bit into her, marking her as his and no one else's.

He saw Sakura fell asleep, looked at her now peaceful face and allowed himself to, just like Sakura did only seconds ago, fall asleep.

With his member still inside her.

X

* * *

X

And that's all about chapter 7 :D Idk, why I wrote such a smutty chapter, kinda my first time doing it so thoroughly. Oh, haha, that kinda sounds perverse and could be missunderstood, haha.

Do not


	8. Chapter 8

Yay~~, I managed to write a not completely useless chapter 8, finally~~! :D

I've been thinking _and_ writing _and_ backspacing all the time these previous days. Now, finally, I can upload chapter eight! Yaha~~ :D

I really appreciate reviews from you guys; tell me what you'd like me to write _or_ do _or_ change _or_ make et cetera, et cetera..

I'd love to read the thoughts of you all out there :heart: :heart: - ._.. just imagine they're there (≧∇≦)_

**_I LOVE YOU ALL~~~!_**

X

* * *

X

Sakura was certain of two things. Firstly, she will never drink alcohol again – her head felt like it'll explode any second now and her body wasn't even able to move! And two –

Her body was _not _able to **move**.

She felt sheets engulfing her form, the very slippery ones, furthermore there was a lack of clothing she detected. Deciding it would be probably better to fully regain consciousness again, she slowly lifted her eyelids. Her sight was blurry and the surrounded darkness wasn't helping at all. Sakura tiredly lifted her form and sat up.

Her left hand massaged her scalp, it was literally pounding. Slowly, her sight accommodated to the darkness, she was able to make out the forms and shapes of furniture. Even in her hangover state Sakura noticed it was not her own.

Which? Who? How? Where?

Questions were gathering in her mind, making it even more cramped there. She clenched her orbs shut in hope of regaining her memory. Sakura wasn't able to concentrate long enough though, for her stomach decided to state its emptiness rumbling.

"You're hungry, let's call for breakfast"

The pinkette heard a smooth and very sexy voice state. She opened her eyes and looked at the source. Sakura gaped, her eyes went wide and she inhaled a sharp breath.

Well _that_ certainly made her remember every little detail of her previous night.

Correction, _their_ previous night.

Sakura blushed crimson. She heard a warm chuckle but decided against looking into Uchiha Itachi's direction again.

He was leaning against a chaffier, his arms were crossed making his muscles look even more appealing than they already were.

" Traditional English Breakfast, Changa Turkish eggs or Caviar omlette? What do you prefer, _Sakura?" _Female in question looked up and instinctively whipped her head around, closing her eyes tightly, she cursed in her mind for failing straight into his trap. He just had to call her by her given name and what was even worse

Itachi was still naked! She almost thought he did it only for the sake of making her flustered, sadistic bastard.

Sakura gathered her willpower in order to show Itachi her courageous self, ignoring his body and instead focusing her sight on his eyes. Yep, still as intense as ever. Just like she had remembered them. She wanted to groan out, really.

Just recently, the pinkette managed to pummel some routine into her life, her sleeping hours were stable, studying got easier and her friends didn't have any dramas or agony in their life. It was peaceful _until now_. She inhaled and let out a tired sigh.

How was she supposed to escape Itachi? More importantly; how was she supposed to escape Itachi while being in his own damned five stars hotel! On the highest floor, ergo presidential suite! The Uchiha emblems on the walls told it very well, he had somehow managed to get her asleep self into a hotel room.

Dang it, people!

"I recommend '_Sakura_ candy corn' with a '_Sakura_ Mushipan'. The '_Sakura_ Cheesecake' is also a good choice, or if you do not like cakes '_Sakura_ buns' are also available. If you prefer something more stable with a tad of extravagance we could always try '_Sakura_ bread' together with some '_Sakura_ jelly'. Itachi smirked and Sakura felt like crying, it already was a lost battle.

Itachi took predatory steps towards the bed , smirk on place and the gleam within his eyes ever growing, "My personal favorite is the _original Sakura_ cream with some_ Sakura _latte to it"

He stood right in front of her; arms slowly leaning down, eyes taking on a predatory look.

Yeah, lost battle. Only a complete idiot would not notice the hidden meanings behind his breakfast descriptions. She wished to be Naruto.., just this once.

Sakura slumped into the coffins of the bed, she crossed her arms and positioned them against her forehead, hiding her face. She felt lost and completely outnumbered by one person nonetheless. What a disaster. She groaned, silently admitting defeat "I'll just take the Caviar omelet.."

X

* * *

X

Itachi certainly was in a good mood this morning. Last evening, he had managed to transport Sakura's very asleep body into the presidential suite of his hotel and the moment he laid her into his king sized bed realization dawned upon him.

He felt something towards Haruno Sakura.

Truthfully, he believed his craving for her would cease after their very satisfying activity, but it seemed the very opposite happened. No it was not love, they barely knew each other. More fitting would be calling it a 'mutual affection'.

Usually, Itachi did not feel this way towards his female companions, this time seemed different. Actually Itachi had to admit Sakura was everything but _the usual,_ and he liked it.

He looked at her and saw how delighted she was with her omelet, she ate it with pure elegance all the while displaying her enjoyment with silent murmurs and minutely closed eyes. She had this free air around her, like she loved every minute of her life no matter the happenings.

Freedom.

Itachi smiled. It was a happy smile. Yes, he was feeling comfortable with having Sakura around him. He wondered how good this omelet was, for she seemed overly happy while eating it. She sat on his huge bed; legs crossed - Indian style, sheets covering her petite body, food displayed in front of her on a fancy silver tray and she was happily consuming her breakfast.

Itachi could not take his eyes off her. She was in such a casual and not ladylike position, yet he was so entirely peaceful with the whole situation that he felt like hugging her but decided against it.

After all Uchiha's did not hug – they engulfed.

X

* * *

X

Sakura had a bad feeling.

She had just finished her shower and slipped into a fluffy white hotel robe, previously she had this enormously delicious omelet for breakfast, and was about to ask Itachi about the whereabouts of her clothes. Sakura did not want to leave the bathroom, her 'bad feelings' usually hit the mark just perfectly.

Like that one time, when Naruto decided it was a good idea to borrow his mom's car and practice his driving skills, so he could astonish his soon to-meet driving teacher. He somehow managed to destroy every fence in his street, inclusive gateways.

So yes, Sakura was sure something bad would occur, very soon.

She let out a sight and turned the door knob pushing the door open, millimeter by millimeter. Slowly but surely. Her emerald eyes glimmered with anxiousness, all the while having her senses on high alerts.

She looked right –– she looked left.

No Itachi in sight.

Now, let's get to the more pressing matters; where are her clothes? Because_ hell_, she certainly will_ not _leave the building with only a comfortable but completely inappropriate bath robe covering her body. Her little feet tapped against the chilly wood floor in hopes of finding her belongings. Just were could they be, in the other rooms perhaps?

She turned her head in order to find a door when suddenly a chill ran down her spine.

"Are you, by any chance, searching for these?"

Sakura gasped and a little shriek escaped her throat. Does Itachi just has to appear out of nowhere all the time? What was he a stupid ninja or what.

The female looked at the culprit. His right side was leaning against the doorframe of the second bathroom –_ woot, woot presidential suite, people_ – while his left hand was slightly outstretched, on his hand hung a few articles of clothing and he was apparently in the possession of Sakura's very own clothes.

Talk of going into the Lion's damn hole man.

And of course Itachi smirked. This gesture is equal to a declaration of war and Sakura hated to loose, no matter how low her chances of winning the entirely thing were in the first place, or who her opponent happened to be. Her competitive side switched on. She narrowed her eyes, placed her right hand on top of her hip and showed an imposing pose.

„Way to state the obvious Itachi. Don't be a pain and give them back to me."

His smirk got wider.

"That is not a nice way of asking a favor,_ Haruno-san_"

Back to first-name terms, huh. Last night he was behaving like a spoiled, jealous husband and now after a good nights fuck he acts like they were complete strangers. He pressed Sakura's buttons way too much. She weighted her head slightly to her left, put on a girly face and spoke in an over sweetly tone

"Itachi _honey, _how can you be so cold and address me with my family name after all the things we've done the night prior, you are so _cruel_". Sakura faked a tear and pouted a little.

The dark haired Uchiha raised an eyebrow, his features revealing apparent amusement.

"And pray tell me what said these _things_ we have _supposedly _done were? My memory seems to be a little off, _Haruno-san._"

_Oh_, he's just begging for a right hook, straight into his stupid Uchiha face.

"Well then maybe these – Sakura freed a little bit of her robe showing her whole neck and collar bone – _abuse_ marks would freshen up your memory a little, _hm _?"

Itachi's smirk disappeared and a grin replaced it, showing off his perfect teeth.

"_Ah_, yes now I seem to recall." – his eyes sparked – "However they are not abuse marks but they simply mark what's mine."

Sakura was ready to punch the living daylights out of him. Had he just exclaimed he had _marked_ her, like some freaking dog its territory!? Certainly, his brain appeared to be damaged. Bastard.

The pinkette had a light blush adoring her face, nevertheless her anger got the upper hand "God Itachi stop your stupid game, I simply want my clothes back and return home."

Itachi's posture straightened and he tossed Sakura's clothes straight at her. He then turned around and began walking away.

"Sounds better. Get ready and then I will see you off."

The pinkette in question stared at the retreating back of Itachi, amazed at his quick change of attitude. It appeared Sakura had won their bickering but lost something else at the same time. Itachi was going to send her home meaning he _one;_ will know where she lives and _two;_ will find a way to piss her off more.

Sakura let out a loud, frustrated groan. Uchiha's were such pains!

X

* * *

X

...

..

.

A little shorther than usual, isn't it? But hey~~, there's only ItaSaku here :D No interruptions~~ ^ω^

..

.

**_Unnecessary stuff written casually by the writer in order to bemuse readers:_**

**_-_**I once had to deliver something to our neighbour's house _(that man's scary as hell!) _and when I stood in fornt of his 'second' front door I rang the bell, turned the knob which then busted cracked and dropped down onto the pavement. I stood there for a few seconds debating whether to wait for my neighbour and stand for my .., er crime? or to run and pretend nothing happened at all.

I choose the later.

For my defence; I tried to re-attach the knob but it dropped down again..

Doujin-Maker off~~


End file.
